blackpinkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Stay (Japanese ver.)
"Stay" (Japanese: 滞在, taizai) is the Japanese version of the song "Stay" by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. This is the fourth song in the Japanese debut mini-album BLACKPINK. Lyrics |-| Japanese= 不器用なその言葉で不意に傷ついて ごめんねも何もなくひとりで自分励まして 今日もまた戻ってはこないかと不安で I just want you to stay この頃慣れてきたよその無口な態度に そろそろ別れようと鏡に呟くの 私がいて当たり前で 君らしいね だけど stay stay stay with me 切なく流れるメロディー こんなに泣かせるのに その香りは甘い felony でもまだ大好きで この真っ暗な空に吸い込まれちゃう前に ねぇお願いだからそばからもう離れないでよ どうしても君じゃなきゃ駄目なの そばにいて stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala 永遠ではなくてもいいから そばにいて stay with me I said I wanted you to stay but you're always leavin' Never tell me where, never tell me what's the reason When you're gone I can't tell if my heart's even beatin' Sometimes I think it's just for you that I live and breath in So stay, I know you gotta be tired When the night gets dark Iemme be your fire In the world full of lies, my only truth is you Here's a letter from me to you 切なく流れるメロディー こんなに泣かせるのに その香りは甘い felony でもまだ大好きで この真っ暗な空に吸い込まれちゃう前に ねぇお願いだからそばからもう離れないでよ どうしても君じゃなきゃ駄目なの そばにいて stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala 永遠ではなくてもいいから そばにいて stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala 永遠ではなくてもいいから そばにいて stay with me |-| Romanization = bukiyou na sono kotoba de fui ni kizu tsuite gomen ne mo nanimo naku hitori de jibun hage mashite kyoumo mata modottewakonaika to fuande I just want you to stay konogoro narete kita yo sono mukuchina taidoni soro-soro wakareyou to kagami ni tsubuyaku no watashi ga ite atarimaede kimirashī ne dakedo stay stay with me setsunaku nagareru MERODII kon'nani nakaseru no ni sono kaori wa amai felony demo mada daisukide kono makkurana sora ni suikomarechau maeni ne onegaidakara soba kara mō hanarenaide yo dōshitemo kimijanakya damena no soba ni ite stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala eiende wanakute mo īkara soba ni ite stay with me I said I wanted you to stay but you're always leavin' Never tell me where, never tell me what's the reason When you're gone I can't tell if my heart's even beatin' Sometimes I think it's just for you that I live and breath in So stay, I know you gotta be tired When the night gets dark Iemme be your fire In the world full of lies, my only truth is you Here's a letter from me to you setsunaku nagareru MERODII kon'nani nakaseru no ni sono kaori wa amai felony demo mada daisukide kono makkurana sora ni suikomarechau maeni ne onegaidakara soba kara mō hanarenaide yo dōshitemo kimijanakya damena no soba ni ite stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala eiende wanakute mo īkara soba ni ite stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala eiende wanakute mo īkara soba ni ite stay with me |-| English = You hurt my feelings all of a sudden with the awkward things you said No “sorry” or anything from you so I’m comforting myself, all alone Here I am again today worried that you’re not gonna come back I just want you to stay I’m used to the silent treatment you give me now “We’re gonna break up soon,” I whisper to my mirror It’s so like you to take me being around for granted So please stay stay with me A bittersweet melody plays Even though you make me cry so hard And the way you smell is a sweet felony I still love you Before I get sucked into the pitch-black sky Please, I’m begging you, don’t leave my side ever again Come what may, you’re the only one for me So please can you stay, stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala It doesn’t need to be forever So please can you stay, stay with me I said I wanted you to stay but you're always leavin' Never tell me where, never tell me what's the reason When you're gone I can't tell if my heart's even beatin' Sometimes I think it's just for you that I live and breath in So stay, I know you gotta be tired When the night gets dark Iemme be your fire In the world full of lies, my only truth is you Here's a letter from me to you A bittersweet melody plays Even though you make me cry so hard And the way you smell is a sweet felony I still love you Before I get sucked into the pitch-black sky Please, I’m begging you, don’t leave my side ever again Come what may, you’re the only one for me So please can you stay, stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala It doesn’t need to be forever So please can you stay, stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala It doesn’t need to be forever So please can you stay, stay with me Video Gallery Trivia *Stay is the fourth Japanese song released by BLACKPINK. *In this song Lisa and Jennie's raps are in English. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Japanese songs Category:2017 releases